


Stony Smut <3

by Too_Many_Too_Much_81194



Series: Sing Me To Sleep [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Stony Feels, Stony One Shot, Tony Isn't used to gentle sex, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194/pseuds/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194
Summary: Tony has a panic attack (again) from nightmares ans Steve is there to help. The next morning, Tony thanks him ;3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Sing Me To Sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045877
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Stony Smut <3

It was nearly 3am when Jarvis woke Steve up, reporting that Tony was having a severe panic attack. He stumbled out of his warm bed, drunk with sleep. When he made it to Tony’s room, Tony was sitting beside his bed, shaking slightly. This wasn’t the worst Steve had dealt with. He slowly entered, sitting beside Tony. “You okay, Stark?” He asked sleepily, even though he knew Tony wasn’t okay. “Peachy.” Tony croaked, voice coated with sarcasm. Steve slung his arm around Tony’s shaky shoulders and pulled him into his chest. Tony didn’t fight him, in fact he seemed happy enough to curl up in Steve’s lap like a cat. Usually he was much more stubborn. After sitting for a while, Steve could feel Tony falling asleep. He carefully lifted him and laid him in his bed, tucking him in, careful not to wake him too much to break the trance.  
“Rogers.” Tony mumbled sleepily as Steve headed for the door.  
“Yes?” Steve replied softly.  
“Will you stay?” Tony slurred. It sounded like it almost hurt for him to ask. To his credit, he was aloof all the damn time. Steve smiled warmly in the dark and obliged, crawling into bed with Tony, the only light radiating from his arc reactor. “Goodnight, Tony.” Steve whispered, shuffling closer. Tony hummed. 

The next morning, Steve woke up tangled up in Tony’s arms, their legs intertwining. His face was nuzzled into his chest and Tony was holding him tightly against him. Tony’s scent was painfully everywhere, intoxicating him. He nuzzled further into Tony’s chest causing him to stir. He groaned slightly, loosening his grip on Steve. “Morning.” Steve said absent mindedly, voice muffled by Tony’s chest, until Tony let go of him completely. “Jesus… You… you’re in my bed… snuggling with me…” He said in disbelief. Steve whined, mourning the loss of Tony’s heat. He grabbed Tony’s middle and pulled him back. “You smell nice.” He muttered, drunk on sleep and Tony’s scent. He didn’t notice Tony’s growing erection, at least not yet. Tony tried to shift but just made it worse. Suddenly, Steve froze and looked up at Tony, a smirk growing on his face. Tony rolled his eyes, beet red. “Whatever Rogers.” He groaned, looking away, embarrassed, until shock overtook him when Steve planted his lips on Tony’s. Tony failed at holding back a groan into Steve’s mouth, Steve smiled, taking the opportunity to slide his tongue over Tony’s, exploring his mouth and climbing on top of him.  
“Fuck Rogers…” Tony groaned as he grinded against Tony’s erection. Steve moved down Tony’s neck, sucking and nipping down his neck. He ripped Tony’s shirt open and moved to his collarbone, marking him as his own. Tony writhed and groaned underneath Steve, digging his nails into Steve’s back when he massaged Tony’s length through his pants and rocked into him, making it known that he was much bigger than Tony had guessed.  
“Fuck… Please, Steve…” Tony begged, although he wasn’t even sure exactly what he was pleading for. Steve softly bit right under Tony’s jaw, pulling down his pants, followed by Tony’s. Tony moaned, balling up the sheets as Steve slid his thumb over Tony’s tip slowly, still attacking the tender skin under his jaw. He gripped Tony’s length, slowly and gently jacking him off, Tony’s moans causing Steve’s own cock twitch with want. Steve traveled down Tony’s chest, kissing every scar on his way down tenderly. Tony wasn’t used to sex being so tender and gentle, come to think of it, he was never on the bottom.  
Steve teased his nipples, slowly sliding his hand up and down Tony. “Fuck, quite teasing.” Tony growled, arching his back, pushing back against Steve. Steve chuckled slightly, moving down and bringing his lips to Tony’s twitching cock. Tony groaned, disregarding everyone else in the compound. “Jarvis… Lock the… ah..” Tony started, groaning as Steve brought him into his mouth, sliding his tongue everywhere, exploring every crevice. “Already done, sir.” Jarvis replied in his AI voice. Tony balled his fists in Steve’s hair, pulling slightly. Steve growled, the vibrations going straight to Tony’s throbbing erection. Tony was close, he could feel the climax building right as Steve stopped. Before Tony could whine in protest, he was flipped around and Steve’s cool fingers pressed into him, slicked down with lube.  
“Ahh… fuck..” Tony hissed, biting his own arm. Steve added a finger, scissoring and stretching Tony while stroking himself as well. “Shit Rogers… just ah… fuck me already.” Tony panted as Steve nearly hit that sweet spot inside him. Steve, breathing fast, lined himself up with Tony’s hole and slowly pushed in. “Fuck… So tight..” Steve hissed, grasping Tony’s ass hard. Steve was huge, slowly filling Tony with heat and want. Soon, Steve’s thighs hit Tony’s ass and Tony pushed back into him, groaning and panting; a sweaty, lustful mess. Steve pulled back and slammed back into Tony, hitting a ball of nerves in Tony, causing his knees to go weak. He continued to go back and forth, hitting that sweet spot over and over, holding Tony’s hips up as he whined for more, harder, faster. Steve obliged him, treating him with less teasing.  
Steve was close, he could feel it. He grasped Tony’s cock and went faster, jacking him off at the same time, panting and gasping and moaning. “F-fuck… Steve.. I’m gonna…” Tony moaned, biting his tongue. “In or out, Stark?” Steve hissed, in the same state as Tony. Tony whined helpless in response. Steve spanked him, causing him to groan. “In or out?” He repeated. “I-in…” Tony panted. “Fuck Steve…” He groaned, painting the bed and his stomach with sticky cum. Steve came at the same time, filling Tony with a burning heat. He slowly pulled out, Tony whined again and rolled over onto his back, ass slightly aching. Steve pressed a messy kiss to Tony’s lips, letting him taste himself from earlier.  
“Fuck Rogers… that was…” Tony gasped as Steve snuggled back into Tony’s chest. “I need to have panic attacks more often.” He joked. Steve grinned at him.  
“No need. Just ask.” He smiled. Tony turned red.  
“Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in the comments if I should make a sequel where the rest of the Avengers lecture them about getting soundproof walls. Sorry this was a tad bit short!


End file.
